


Happy Birthday, With Love

by Meynara



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, Lance Flash Bang 2018, M/M, lovingly so but still wrecked, okay but really this is nothing but Lance getting wrecked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meynara/pseuds/Meynara
Summary: When his boyfriends told him they had a surprise waiting in their bedroom, Lance hadn't known what to expect at all. Given they lived in space, on a traveling castleship, it could really be anything.One thing was for certain, though. He would enjoy it.





	Happy Birthday, With Love

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was one of the participants in the [Lance Flash Bang](http://voltronbigbang.tumblr.com/) this go around, and lemme tell ya, you guys are in for a treat. For the next couple of weeks, there will be a lot of posts of small works about Lance, and from what I know, there's a lot of amazing writers and artists producing works.
> 
> Artwork done by [Ashes!](http://ashessmashes.tumblr.com/post/174531216874/nsfw-under-the-cut-3-more-happy-birthday)
> 
> Beda'd by [genovianprince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/genovianprince/) and [meinposhbastard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinposhbastard/)

When Shiro and Hunk had told Lance they had a surprise in store for him, he hadn't expected _this_.

**_This_ ** being a dick in his mouth and two mechanical fingers lubed up and probing at his ass while he was laid bare on their shared bed, moans muffled as he looked up at Hunk adoringly, trying his best to remain still as Shiro's fingers moved in and out, in and out, looking for that one spot that would bring him unspeakable pleasure.

"You're doing _so_ **good** for us, Lance," Hunk groaned, one hand gently resting atop Lance's head, fingers moving through his hair. "Opening up so well for us, such a good birthday boy. And **_good_ ** boys get rewarded, don't they, Shiro?"

There was soft laughter coming from the older Paladin as he added another finger (properly lubed) to what was going into Lance's ass. "Oh, yes, I'd say he's _certainly_ earned it, Hunk. Just a little bit more, and he'll be ready for you."

There was a confused sound coming from Lance, who was still looking up at Hunk (he really couldn't look anywhere else right then anyway, not with Hunk oh so gently fucking his face the way he was). As if understanding, Hunk just smiled sweetly down at Lance. "Did you think I was going to keep that pretty little mouth of yours filled the whole time? Oh, no, that would never do. We want to hear how much you enjoy what we've got in store for you, Lance. I know how much you enjoy it when I fuck you, so today you're going to get that -- and then some."

"Mmhm, only the best for our Lance," Shiro added, spreading his fingers within Lance, causing him to moan around Hunk's length. "I'll have to prepare the other part of your present here shortly, unless you'd like to help?"

Hunk gently pulled himself back from Lance's mouth, leaving him whining softly. "That can easily be arranged. I want both of my boys to enjoy themselves, after all."

Lance's confusion only rose at that point. "What -- what does Shiro need to do?" Before he could ask more, his back was arching -- a fourth finger joined inside his ass, stretching him further, further, almost enough that he would be able to take Hunk's dick.

Speaking of, Hunk moved so that he was behind Shiro, reaching down to grab the bottle of lube from beneath him and lubing up his own fingers, a single digit pressing against Shiro's ass, teasing before pressing in, making the Black Paladin groan, pressing himself back against Hunk's hand. "You'll see," Shiro said, his voice light as he leaned down over Lance, Hunk still pressing in behind him, teasing as Shiro moved in for a kiss, his tongue almost instantly darting inside Lance's mouth, enjoying the mixed tastes of Lance and Hunk inside.

Quickly, Hunk added another lubed up finger, pressing in a bit quicker than he normally would have, feeling around inside Shiro's ass, not looking for that special spot but just preparing him, knowing he would need at least some before they did what they planned to do with their boyfriend. "Patience, Lance. We want you to enjoy yourself today, tonight, don't think -- let yourself just feel, go with the pleasure." Scissoring his fingers within Shiro's ass, the older man let out a moan into the kiss he shared with Lance, finally breaking the kiss to turn his head to look back at Hunk.

"I'm good enough, Hunk." Shiro himself was whining faintly, especially when Hunk abruptly pulled his fingers back, leaving him empty just as Shiro did the same to Lance, moving slightly to the side as Hunk grabbed hold of Lance's legs, pulling him back to the edge of the bed, spreading a generous amount of lubrication on his cock before pressing into Lance.

The lube was then passed to Shiro, Lance's eyes following even as he moaned softly. Opening the bottle, he moved to spread the lube on **_Lance's_ ** dick, which caused Lance to close his eyes, arching up into Shiro's hand for a moment before Hunk pressed his hips down, effectively pinning him in place.

"Patience, Lance," Shiro just about purred, eyes twinkling with amusement. "Just a moment longer and you'll get your present. Once he was satisfied with the lube, Shiro went up onto his knees, moving to straddle Lance's waist before reaching between his legs, grasping onto Lance's length and slowly, almost tortuously slow, pressing himself down onto Lance.

So **_this_ ** was what they meant by present. Lance wasn't going to complain, not when everything  felt so **good** , with Hunk filling his ass and Shiro on top of him, looking down at him as if Lance was his entire world. If Lance could come just from sheer happiness, he would have right then.

As it was, he probably wasn't far from coming, period. Shiro was rocking himself, bouncing up and down against his hips, his hands pressing down into the mattress on either side of Lance, giving the smaller Paladin a wonderful view of Shiro's chest, his face, his eyes.

He couldn't really see Hunk, but the larger Paladin had his own way of making Lance feel special, hands moving along Lance's thighs, grabbing and squeezing and Lance was sure there would be bruises forming later, and God, that was just wonderful.

The three of them were beyond words by that point, soft moans echoing through the room mingling with the sound of skin slapping against skin, sweet nothing muttered by the three to one another for several long moments. Then, Hunk picked up the pace, grabbing hold onto Lance's thighs as he pressed harder, faster, fucking into Lance as if his life depended on it, grunting until one last thrust and his balls clenched, pulling up as he spilled himself into Lance's ass.

As if picking up on an unspoken signal, Shiro rocked faster, sweat beginning to form on his head, dripping down onto Lance's chest as he moved faster and faster. Lance reached up with one hand, wrapping it gently around Shiro's dick and rubbing, wanting Shiro to come, wanting to feel him come undone on top of him, feeling Shiro's ass clench against his dick as suddenly Shiro came as well, spilling onto Lance's stomach and chest and hand -- which in turn was the final straw for Lance himself, his hips gently rocking upward as much as he could between Hunk and Shiro, spilling his seed inside of Shiro with a cry.

Silence fell over the room, aside from the sounds of three men panting, holding onto one another until finally, Hunk pulled back, pulling out of Lance as Shiro pulled himself off, rolling to the side with his flesh and blood arm draped across Lance's abdomen. Hunk mirrored him on the other side, his head moving to nuzzle against Lance's hair while Shiro tucked himself up under Lance's chin.

"....normally, I'd say we all need to shower," Lance said finally, after his breathing calmed, his heart slowed to a more normal pace. "But I don't think I can get up. Holy shit, guys, that was amazing."

"Only the best for you," Shiro hummed, lips quirking up into a smile, giving Lance a light squeeze. "Especially today."

Lance let out a sigh, shaking his head as he tilted it so he could bury his nose in Shiro's hair. "Dude, how did you even know it was my birthday? Like, time goes differently and all?"

"Well, we were able to work out, more or less, how the date on Earth correlated to here, and we...made an educated guess." Hunk pressed a kiss to Lance's temple. "Once we did that, we just had to make sure we could keep you to ourselves, and shower you with love."

"That's one way to put it," Lance snorted, but he was still smiling. "You'll carry me to the shower later, yeah?"

"Of course," Hunk laughed. "How else would we get ready for round two?"

Lance wasn't sure he'd be up for a round two...but he'd be more than willing to try, as long as he had Hunk and Shiro with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://meythecat.tumblr.com/) for more shenanigans!


End file.
